


独居主义/a man alone

by TATAball



Category: Foxboro Hot Tubs (Band), Green Day
Genre: M/M, billie bitch, kevin preston is sexy, promiscuity innuendo, where is kellie?i need more kellie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TATAball/pseuds/TATAball
Summary: 单身中年男子和性感小狼狗
Relationships: kevin preston/billie joe armstrong
Kudos: 3





	独居主义/a man alone

“所以，你一个人住？”脸型好看的黑发男人瘫在枕头里抽烟，露在被单外的上半身白皙匀称。他打量着这栋昨晚没能细看的建筑，向背对着他裹睡袍的矮小身影发问。  
“额，算是吧。”那颗顽强保持着昨夜混乱的脑袋晃了一下，仿佛说话的人心里并不真的这么赞同，“你知道，我……不太固定。”  
“……也是。”男人把烟头按灭，起身下床跟着房子的主人，“会有些不方便吗，一个人的话？”他只穿着平角内裤，光脚随意的踩在地板上。  
“唔，”卷发在卫生间里弯腰，吐掉牙膏泡沫，“习惯了，有时候可能还是一个人比较方便。”他还是背对着，男人靠在卫生间门框上看他。镜子里的绿色眼睛在看着他，下垂的眼角，松弛深陷的眼窝周围残余着昨晚没擦干净的眼线。目光只是一瞥，他继续注视着自己刮胡子的手。  
“唔。”男人不知道怎么回答，他知道对方的意思，“你有多余的衣服吗？我的意思是，如果不方便的话，或者我可以借用一下你的洗衣机？”  
“卧室里面那个房间，你随便穿好了。”他略微扬了下下巴，那暗绿的目光再一次透过玻璃的折射投向他——他习惯在说话的时候看着你的眼睛。  
这次一触即走的目光是高挑男人的，他略一低头当做回答。房间是三面墙的衣柜，并看不出是一个单身中年男人的储物室，封闭的房间里沉淀着衣柜的木质气味，衣物在抽屉或者衣架间整齐地收着。他从随手处取了几件，进卧室的时候，驼色睡袍里的小个子正在拉开窗帘。他站在晨光里，向着窗外发呆，和室内相比过亮的光线裹在他身上。  
他窸窸窣窣地套着衬衫，宿醉后的身体还有些不太协调，他只能靠在墙上套那条有些短的裤子。“燕麦片牛奶可以吗？或者加一个鸡蛋？”男人突然转过来问他，他已经从窗口走开，在桌边戴眼镜。  
“额，燕麦牛奶就可以。”他愣了一下，直起身来向着准备下楼的男人。  
“镜子左边的柜子里有洗漱的东西，我先去热牛奶。”卷毛的背影咚咚咚消失在楼梯口。  
他撑着洗漱台，柔和灯光下他的眉眼清清楚楚，只是他不太看得清自己，昨晚模糊的片段在晃动的视线中闪过，热浪，人群，疯狂的人群，酒精和晕眩，狭窄的后台，心脏在一片寂静和混乱中捶击胸腔，灼热的嘴唇，冲击而出的所有念头和躯体的渴望，忽远忽近的声响、话语、光，昏暗，抚摸，气息交织。  
他略有些机械地洗漱，唇边残留着薄荷牙膏的凉意。顺手收拾好昨晚散落的衣物，他走下并没有上来的印象的楼梯，凭着响动声走进餐厅。  
对一个知名乐队的主唱兼创作者来说，这栋房子并不算十分奢华，他近乎固执地住在着不太方便也不太上档次的湾区小镇，离幼时长大的家不过几个街区——当然这都是他后来才知道的事了。  
Billie Joe Armstrong，绿日乐队的主唱，正搅拌着手边的两碗燕麦片，顺便给煎蛋翻身。他走向那个背影，靠在台柜边端起他那碗燕麦片。  
“所以……”  
“所以……”  
两人停下了。billie让煎蛋滑进碟子里，关上电磁炉，也靠在台子上勺他的燕麦吃。kevin等他说话。  
“所以你觉得呢，来当节奏吉他那事。”  
“我以为你不过是说说。”  
“不是，我确实这么想的，所以你想来吗？”  
“但你知道，prima donna在巡演……，排练的话……”  
“如果你想来就没有问题，绿日也有排练，歌也还没完全写好……只要演出前来合几次就好，并不太复杂，不过是俱乐部演出。”  
“我需要和david说一声。”  
“啊，是的，那你是同意了？”  
毛茸茸的脑袋不知何时已经贴在kevin的肩窝里了。billie身上的味道很淡，烟卷燃烧和酒精蒸腾的味道仿佛在没有棱角的小个子周围融化开，从他抽泣的泪水，握紧的满是乐茧的双手，平滑灼热的纹身和颤动收紧的柔软肢体中，渗出包裹了这个两天前还是完全陌生的男人。  
kevin察觉到腻滑的温热舔舐着他的嘴唇，和手中温暖的燕麦片一样的味道，初生温煦的奶甜。你永远没法这样吃完热腾腾的早餐，他透过两层布料向你传递某种缠绵的温度的时候，放下碗是减少损失的最好方式。

烟快要烫到手指的时候，无名指上纹着头骨的手随意地将它丢弃了。billie带着墨镜缩在墙角，喝不知道第几瓶杰克丹尼还是伏特加，算了，反正他不在意。音乐炸响在他脑子里，台上的影像如同混乱的波纹跳跃在空气中。中间话筒的位置站着kevin preston，那个用似曾相识的激情背着吉他在台上燃烧的男孩。  
他有点站不住，就顺便蹲在一地烟头之间，口渴似的灌玻璃瓶里的液体，他觉得冷，但短袖之外他没有衣服。  
为什么没有人来抱住他，像过去不知道多少次那样，手和抚摸，他不会跌倒，因为从一开始他就躺着，还有所有的亲吻，陌生的熟悉的体温。他想掏出手机，就随便拨一个号码，像以前一样，管他妈的那是谁，把他带走，去一个随便什么地方，做爱，到傍晚醒来，疲倦、自暴自弃。  
现在他只是像个随便什么人，在俱乐部的墙角灌一瓶又一瓶的酒精——没有人认出他，这让他安心又空虚，他需要鲜活的肉体将他填满。  
音乐和空气不知道什么时候都变慢、停滞、凝固。他被空瓶和自己跌倒的声音惊醒，摔在一个汗湿的怀抱里——刚从后台出来的主唱兼吉他把他接了个满怀。Kevin反背着吉他，半背半拽地把软绵绵的醉鬼拖出酒吧、扔进副驾驶，却被那双手臂扯住，拉回被酒精泡软的两片甜巧克力似的唇间。  
哦，希望没有查醉驾的条子。  
kevin被酒心巧克力烫的晕晕乎乎，终于在Billie家门前停下。一路上数次骚扰司机不成的醉鬼在开门的瞬间从座位上一跃而起，盘上kevin的腰，他伸展着无力的四肢贴着对方的，连同脖子、通红汗湿的脸、有些赘肉的腰臀，紧身的裤子碍事极了，他只能不住地向面前熟悉的人体黏去，他张开嘴的时候唾液纠缠的声音也撞在耳膜上，腰软地像发情几天没闻见腥的小母猫。  
他俩终于摔进柔软床铺中的时候，kevin又累出一层汗来。billie感到令人心安的重力覆盖着他，他张开双腿承载着身上修长匀称的年轻人，起伏的肚皮贴着汗湿的腹肌。三十几岁正是精力旺盛的时候，年轻人品尝这柔软顺从的酒心甜点。仿佛草原上矫健的猎食者，他压住身下扭动的四肢，用手肘和膝弯把猎物没有防备的躯体暴露在侵略的唇吻下，从鬓角到鼻翼，然后是丰美的口腔，到因为呜咽而上下的喉结，他吮吸标记着胜利。  
液体翻搅，他们急促交织的喘息点燃昏暗室内的空气。  
kevin用齿列研磨着逐渐充血的乳头，有手指缠在他的头发里，将他压向更深的冲动和挺起的胸膛，他托着敏感弓起的腰肢，顺着突起的脊柱一路下滑。衣物散落在楼梯上，所以他直接抵达了终点。  
手指嵌入躯体的时候迎来了预想中的颤抖，他是一眼能看到底的，或者说，对于捕食者来说，他的猎物他足够了解。所以kevin并没有使用润滑，直接挤进了一根手指——里面早已湿透，和汗津津的嘴唇一样，仿佛某种烤软的小熊软糖。billie一直在发出小兽渴望母亲的舔舐一样，无意义的叫声，突然拔高成了成熟母兽的嘶鸣，他灼热的气息喷在kevin的鼻翼之下，换回同样炽烈的回应。  
billie甚至能猜到手指上乐茧的分布，和年轻人粗鲁急切的进攻方式，他只是享受着被拆吃入腹的快乐，或者说，他躺在年轻的野兽身下，将自己的一切都献在对方面前。第三根手指也抵在微小的突起上的时候，他突然失去了猎人般的平静，口齿不清的骂些脏话，几十年来没有什么变化，不痛不痒的经过身上许多人的耳朵。  
同样是身体的一部分，手指和阴茎的触感完全不同。  
并不需要什么实质性的交流，这场博弈从最开始就是原始野性的对撞。kevin深深埋进抽搐的肌肉里的时候，billie费劲地撑起身子和他交换了一个深吻——或者说是定金，是信物，他们在彼此的温度中分享渴望。  
kevin可以说是毫无规律地冲刺着，遵循着对这具躯体的最原始渴望，他甚至没有费神去寻找敏感点，灼烫的肉柱在肉壁下意识的无力阻挠中按着频率抽插。billie被这种任性的的孩子气折磨得难耐，几次从那一点堪堪擦过的时候，他只能舔着烦渴的上颚，发出催促般的呻吟——通红的眼角蒸出急迫无助的泪滴，滑落他的鬓角。kevin埋首细嫩的胸口，稳定地进攻着，有力的腰身将身下在酒精中瘫软的中年男人钉在柔软的床榻间，他啃噬皮肉下若隐若现的锁骨，碾磨的力道仿佛真在拆吃这只猎物。  
男孩越发用力，肿胀的龟头已经顶在深处的肠肉中了，billie不得不抬起腰迎上对方不知轻重的冲撞，好让快感不至于变成破碎的痛楚。kevin掐着billie的腰不让他逃脱，虚虚环在腰侧的双腿虚弱地蹬在被褥之间，被他捞起来架在肩上。  
billie觉得自己快被蒸干了，不管是被酒精还是被灭顶的快感。  
“呜啊……不，不要，……快来，快点……”  
他语无伦次地央求着，收获的只是更加猛烈和深入的冲击，kevin衔住他的嘴唇，将所有的语句都咽下，换上不明所以的喘息和尖叫。耳边灌满男人粗重的气息，Billie蹭着对方的颈窝迷茫地寻找对方的嘴唇。  
里面热的像要化开，交合处滚烫的体液顺着臀缝渗入身下的床铺，billie终于坚持不住，Kevin再一次抵上那一点的时候他抽泣着射了出来——但是体内的灼热并没有就此停住，它向着更深处稳定地碾去，环形的肌肉一层层地抗拒着，但只是徒劳。  
“kevy，kevy，操我，更多，给我更多……”billie的双唇腻在kevin耳边喃喃道。他环着对方的脖子，胸口在男人的胸腹间磨蹭，肿胀发痒的乳首摩擦着汗湿的皮肤，像一条鱼不安地扭动在逐渐温热的水中。  
“哦Billie，billie……”kevin只是叫他的名字，一下，又一下，BIllie用被体内的粗大顶出的呻吟无意识的回应着。  
kevin的节奏逐渐缓慢下来，biilie双腿间的肉口已经被撑得满满当当，每次抽动都带出摩擦出泡沫的粘液甚至一截柔软的内壁来。他又射了一次，淅淅沥沥的浊液渗在他和kevin紧贴的皮肤间，在进退中涂抹上整个腹部，顺着腰部的凹陷流下。  
白浊在Billie的体内喷发，滚烫的精液烫到了更深的内里，激得他从尾椎骨麻到天灵盖，一股热流从马眼射出，带着略有腥臭的气味弥漫开来，即使没羞没臊如他，也用脸和胳膊用力箍紧了松软的枕头。  
kevin钻到枕头里吻他，两个人陷在棉花里交换肺里有限的空气，像是电影中溺水的恋人和时间做着某种命运的抗争——虽然他们之间的空气烧地像几平方厘米的浓缩撒哈拉，混合着酒精烟草和可能存在的一部分大麻。  
这个穷途末路的吻以两人缺氧到眼冒金星为终结，kevin从Billie身上斜躺到床上，在他颈弯里深呼吸。两人的心跳突然间如此凌乱而清晰。  
Billie疲倦极了，睁开一只眼另外两片眼皮就黏到了一起。kevin把没骨头似的醉猫抱到浴缸里冲澡，billie瘫在他怀里，双手双脚巴在kevin身上，下巴靠在kevin肩头半眯着眼睛小睡。即使kevin把手指进他身后清理，也只是挪挪腰，心安理得享受这服务，伴随着满足的哼哼和乱蹭。  
kevin把染脏了的被褥扔到地下，从已经熟门熟路的隔壁的储物间里找出新的，把冲洗一新的billie裹进去。下一秒，自已也被整个人巴上来的billie裹了进去。  
床头荧光的时钟已经提醒着凌晨，下午有和绿日另外三人的新队排练，kevin又将穿着billie衣柜里的某件T恤和对他不太合身的黑色紧身裤出现了。  
虽然另外三人对此不过耸耸肩罢了，billie的T恤有一半的时候不是出现在他自己身上的。

“最近都没看你来玩，怎么，有事？”  
“额……忙着写歌，之类的吧。”  
“我担心你一个人睡太寂寞啊哈哈哈……大家都挺想你的。”  
“之后再说吧，我有……有空来找你。”  
“哈哈，行，等你。”  
缩在床上，billie挂断电话，随意地把手机甩到一边。他确实在动摇了——专一本来就是他的反义词。  
kevin在穿衣服，好像是自己几天前穿过的某件。他没有问什么。和他的吉他在hot tubs的舞台上一样，收起年轻人的锋利，衬在所有高光的绿日成员身后。他和billie所有的关系都建立在Billie去他的现场或者找他去家里。  
他为什么不问。  
这个念头像魔藤一样从某个裂缝里爬出来，从胸腔一路攻城略地，占领了billie的发声器官——有什么关系，不过是他帮助的又一个新人。  
“一个……以前玩的朋友，他说想和几个朋友最近来玩玩。”  
该死的，他一出口就后悔了。这个开头听起来糟糕透顶。  
“……”kevin顿了一下，没有回答。  
“你不想他们和我玩？或者你也想一起？我可不介意。”  
我是个狗屎混蛋，Billie想着。  
Keivn在墙边看着他，想说什么的样子。  
“什么，你觉得自己很特别吗？还是头一次听说，觉得恶心了？你不是也为了一样的东西在这里的吗？”  
宿醉的头痛和翻涌而出的自我厌弃攥着billie的胃和神经，昏沉的理智接二连三的湮灭，他一股脑的向外倒的问句，视线落在半开的窗帘角上。  
kevin在床头呆了一会儿——可能在打量他，用那种他知道的目光——转身收拾散落在地的衣服，一路下楼。  
billie凝固在阳光照不到的阴影里，他还是看着窗帘那光暗相交的一角。时间同过去的快四十年里一样，稳定地移动那一束金黄。  
然后他听到了脚步声，和叩击木质门框的声音。  
目光从那条窄缝中撕出来，经过木质地板和半个充满光线的房间，落在那件他前两天穿过的衬衫上。  
“牛奶燕麦可以吗？还是加个蛋？”  
“……加个蛋，燕麦片加两勺糖。”  
太羞耻了Billie Joe Armstrong！你快四十了！你居然他妈的哭鼻子！  
算了，反正，每天都哭。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文又名《中年老婊第二春》。  
> 欢迎大家评论我爱死你们的评论了！！！让我知道不止我一个人充满对绿日所有人的龌龊性幻想！！！！！！！！！！！！！


End file.
